Collision
by Dairene Kezelghski
Summary: Since the beginning, clashing sides have molded the world into its present state. Now, one world will not be enough to contain the ravaging chaos as two sides oppose. Collisions will wreck the world and shake the very foundation of friends and enemies.


**Author's Message: **Good day, minna-san! I'm back once again, after some painful months of not being able to write and even read in this site. I'm posting another story, and this time a crossover Fic. To those who are still reading some of my works, please be patient for I will be updating as soon as possible. I hope you'll like this.

I don't know how'll you react on this one.. This idea just popped in my mind.

**Note: **Additional notes will be written on the story itself. If confusion arises, the story will answer it.

* * *

**Collision**

**Prologue – The Crossroads**

Uzumaki Naruto walked on the pavement with slight hesitance. Glancing on the cement where his feet would land in every step, he took into his mind every consideration it could muster for the moment. It was evident that he was walking in a foreign land, much to his chagrin, and he treading alone was no good to his side. There were very few towns and cities that he knew, some only shared to him by word of mouth, that cared for the pathways that it had been overlaid with concrete. His ninja experiences were telling him that any path would be good as long as it was usable. He was not used to walking upon such footpath.

Setting aside the presence of the cemented roadside, he continued to observe the place where he was sent to. It seemed to be a joyous place, where every side showed merriment beyond expectations. There were many people, some garbed with common folk clothes, while others seemed to be of royal line, shown in their glamorous selection of garments. There were rolling carts, merchants easily distinguishing themselves from the civilians. They brought with them trailers of goods that seemed be from different places, items that bore no resemblance to the stuff found inside the town.

Aside from that, one major observation Naruto saw was that he was the target of most eyes in the location. Emotion stirring him, he tried not to notice how those eyes pry from him. He wasn't unnerved by them, but there were things that couldn't be suppressed totally. Ignoring it, he just seconded it with the fact that he was still wearing his orange matted with black jumpsuit – it was an eye capturer. He just smiled shyly to himself, in an effort to take away those eyes looking at him. After passing by and noting that the people would just shrug off his presence and return to their normal work, Naruto felt satisfied that he was being looked upon as just 'another stranger.'

_Good_...

He stood beside a marble structure, which towered over everything his eyes could see. The silvery-white colossal building was adorned with windows of different sizes and shape, adorned with colorful stained glass fixtures and some nondescript windows, which most likely served only as a vent for whatever reasons. Carved with ornamental designs, the building showed magnanimity in perfect architectural wonder. It emanated an aura of solemnity, and Naruto felt the need to be somber around the area. The structure would be noticed for another time though.

Continuing in his walk, Naruto pocketed his hands and started to sort out the things running inside his mind. The place seemed to be peaceful, and as if no violence would ever take place in the calming surrounding. He was ordered to go in that place, but he could not see an error in there. Considered as a solo mission, Naruto's job seemed to be bordering to be the _simplest_ and being the _most complex_, considering the fact that the place seemed to offer no enemies at all. He'd been strolling around for an hour now, and what he could only see as a resistance was the spear-clad individuals wearing some odd costumes. And they looked to be disciplined warriors that were tasked to _protect _the city.

Still on the verge of ambivalence, Naruto continued to follow the straight trail.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke walked in a calm demeanor that made him look like very less intimidating. But the almost red-haired woman currently walking with him knew better. Sasuke, unlike any other man she knew, always walked in a silent manner, his footsteps hardly making any noise. It was a mark of a man that was always prepared for any attack, and the one that showed an assassin's true art. Not making any noise – not even disturbing the air around him –, Sasuke walked not very less intimidating, but of exemplary, one that told people he was battle-ready.

The woman trailed behind Sasuke, and she discretely observed the latter in her current position. Sasuke's expression was as stoic as ever, barely showing semblance of any emotions. It was void, lacked that of the happy or sad feelings. Neutral. _Barren_. But that what made him seem to be an apple of the eye. His neutral expression was almost unkind. It produced a cold gaze that could pierce beneath the surface of anyone, almost striking the very fear inside. It was _cool_.

"The day seemed to be different," the woman spoke in a gentle manner. "The weather's good and fine, but I feel something's going to happen.

"The calm before the storm," Sasuke spoke in an icy voice, though not an aggressive way. "Feeling of hunch?"

"You can say that," the woman responded. "Though I don't usually deal with this kind of feeling, it gives me chills and some weird sense of eeriness."

"In my experience, hunches usually saved me." Sasuke spoke. And it wasn't that too normal.

The woman chose not to speak. She was correct. It was indeed a different day. Usually, Sasuke would not respond to mundane things, but today was so much weird. Sasuke replied, and added some things that related to his own life. In everyday that he'd be with him, the cold man would only speak of things that are mission-related. Never had it seemed Sasuke was the type that would engage in a close and personal conversation. And, sometimes, it would usually be impossible to engage in a _conversation _with Sasuke.

She sighed. Upon going into that place, a town where she and Sasuke were headed to, she knew she needed to be prepared. Although she claimed that she wouldn't mind hunches, the day was just too different for her to fight valiantly her values. And there wasn't anything wrong for being prepared for the unexpected.

She saw Sasuke's strained look before it evaporated into his normal face. She looked dubious. She stared at where Sasuke was looking at, before realizing that it was just the cathedral in the center of the town…

* * *

After some minutes of walking some more, Naruto seemed to look gratified upon seeing a three-storey complex just at the end of the road he was following. He looked at the structure with great delight, seeing the simple structure made an image of its own. Though not reaching the height of what seemed to be the cathedral he observed back there, the building was as impressive on its own. It was roofed with red tiles, with each storey having a lesser dimension than the one below it. The topmost spot was occupied by an almost onion bulb-shaped dome. The highest floor was dotted with banners, the central one being the most notable. Sewn in an orange banner was a symbol that represented the structure, most specifically the group that was being housed in the latter.

Uzumaki Naruto decided that he had hit the location, as per his mission instructions. With now a resolved decision, the young konoha ninja dared to enter the premises.

It was an old man of small stature, who was known in the name Makarov, who first noticed the figure standing outside their guild, even before taking sight of the person. The man seemed to possess an outstanding amount of power, for him to make the Master of the guild to take note of his presence. In any way, the power signature coming from the man seemed to pose no threat, and he defied to make any actions against the newcomer, but instead remained in observing.

That was until the man entered the guild.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto knew he had brought attention to himself. Everyone who seemed to be doing their own things stopped and turned their attention to him. He observed every faces with a quick glance, surveying the people inside. There were few who got his attention, by their physical features or behaviors, but most especially by their level of power.

There was an old man sitting on the counter of what seemed to be the bar area of the place. The old man was looking at him, and Naruto knew that the look wasn't a simple one. He was being calculated, being scanned. And for that moment, Naruto knew who the most powerful person inside the room was. There were some prominent person to possess a viable amount of energy, but Naruto would need to take consideration of them _later_.

* * *

Inside the guild was a young man with spiky black hair and who seemed to have forgotten to wear his clothes. The muscle-toned individual looked bleakly towards the newcomer. He scrutinized the orange-dressed man and had not something to come up about him. There was something inside him saying that he should be afraid of the newcomer. He couldn't understand. There were many people saying that he was a powerful mage already, but he wasn't yet adequate in sensing the power hidden inside a person. The feeling made him curious. The newcomer wasn't posing any threats, as his figure showed, but someone need to speak up about the intrusion. The mage, with the name known as Gray, spoke up.

"This is an official guild you are barging into." He started. "State your identity and purpose."

* * *

Naruto looked at the man with regard, and knew that he was one of the people inside carrying a considerable amount of power. Treating the statement with respect, Naruto replied.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, Fairy Tail Guild." He bowed for a while and then raised it immediately, showing a smile that rivaled Guy's. "And I was sent here to _destroy_ your guild."

* * *

After some minutes of fighting, Naruto was now trying to disable few of the Fairy Tail's members. The old man had fallen some seconds ago, barely keeping up with his clones despite his large size and power. The woman whose name was being shouted, Mirajane, the woman with silky white hair had been brought to heaps of rage, but wasn't a match for him. With a simple kick in her belly, the woman followed the old man's fate.

The ice user, Gray, stood amongst those who had survive Naruto's _first _attack. Still stricken with fear and awe, Gray was already seeing the fall of those still with him. The newcomer was a monster, disabling a person with merely one attack, with the exception of the Master, who needed a troop of clones to defeat. He also destroyed the guild with his first attack, when he summoned a whirling blade of wind that screeched with deafening sound.  
Upon hitting the guild, it exploded on itself, and collapsing to those who were caught off guard. The first attack took more than half of the people inside, due to being hit by the implosion or being stacked under the debris.

"Ice make lance!" Gray made an attempt for an attack, his ice launching from his very hands, directing it towards the enemy.

"That's slow!" Naruto yelled, before disappearing in his spot. Gray's attacked never hit anybody. In a sudden instant, a body appeared behind him, which attacked him mercilessly. He was sent flying into an undestroyed portion of the guild, permanently demolishing it.

Gray recovered and made a feeble attempt to stand. Upon his effort to stand, he felt a sudden strain and then pain covering his body, putting his attempt into a futile one.

"It's better not for you to stand," Naruto spoke to Gray. "Why do I keep on forgetting that your chakra pathways are too _different_." He faced the others that were still standing. "I hit your energy pathways, but, apparently, I missed a lot. You can still stand, so that means that. Now," he massaged his fists. "Who goes next?"

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!" Naruto failed to recognize the arrival of another person, and made an almost fruitless attempt to evade the searing ball of flames. Jumping out and flipping in mid-air that made him land just near where Gray laid in agony, Naruto tried to adjust his gaze to the person who attacked him. But upon landing, a sword nearly slashed him from behind. He escaped with hair-breadth by ducking with all his might, before kicking the attacker using left foot, making use of his hands as his pivot.

Satisfied that he had thrown away his assailant, Naruto failed to prepare again against another onslaught. The man who attacked him with the great fireball had dashed at his location and kicked him in the chin. Naruto went unbalanced and was going to tumble to his back when he felt a cold sensation forming behind his head. It was then he realized it was an attack from the ice-user still on the ground. Pain seared on his head, which made him focused less on what was around him. The ice prevented him from falling on his back and had reversed his fall – now to his front. It was then he saw the visage of his attacker and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Sasuke!" Naruto was able to shout before both of his arms received the vicious sting of kunais. Embedding it with great efficiency, Sasuke removed his hands from the kunais and took hold of the wire just an arm away from his tools. He wrapped the wire around Naruto's flailing hands and positioned him in a headlock. Now, putting both ends of the wire in his left hand which was binding Naruto's neck, Sasuke reached into his pouch and got a kunai, placing its point into his enemy's throat.

"Sasuke," Naruto spoke of his name as well, pain clearly hinted in his tone. "You've sided with the enemy?"

"Last time I checked, I was still your enemy." Sasuke responded. "Now, why did you attack the guild?"

"_They_ just told me, Sasuke." Naruto replied. "I didn't know, Sasuke! I didn't know!"

"_You knew them...?_" Gray spoke, and Sasuke had forgotten that the ice mage was still there after performing the attack. "How could you––" Gray never finished his statement when his body went limp and slumped into the cold floor. Sasuke's eyes showed a little anxiety. It only made him tighten his hold over Naruto.

"Sasuke!" The almost red-haired woman shouted. She came from the other side of the place, her armor full of dust and debris. "More of them are coming!"

"_Erza_," Sasuke responded. "See to the Master and take him. Tell those who are still well to take away those who had fallen. I'll deal with them myself."

"But––"

"_Now_!"

Erza didn't reply and instead quickly took off the direction of the fallen Master. She also shouted to the still standing members of Fairy Tail to help those who were unconscious. One member was going towards Gray's direction when he faced the former and told him that he would be the one tending to the ice mage. The member left with reluctance and went to the others to help. Sasuke looked at the ice mage with regret.

"_Naruto_," he whispered to the blond, who seemed to be in a state of shock. "_Now, let's see what'll happen. It would be against me and the ninja world now..._"

* * *

- **End of Prologue**** -**

How'd you see it? I'll let this hang for a while, to see how this will go.. chapter 1, I think, can wait. :)


End file.
